When The Ravens Cry
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: Alright, this fanfic is about this girl Raven who is a transfer student. She be-friends Harry and company. What they don't know she has a dark background. Also Lucius has her to be-friend Draco so she could pressue him into getting the dark mark. Will she


When The Ravens Cry  
  
A\N: Well as you know I do not own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books, but I   
do own Raven ShatterTears.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Lord Voldermont, I have the girl"a male voice spoke.  
  
"Good work Lucious, bring her here"Voldermont said as his red eyes gleamed at   
Lucious.  
  
Lucious snapped his fingers as two followers had a roped girl brought infront   
of Voldermont. Her eyes filled with fear, as tears just faltered down her   
pale face.  
  
"Ah yes, she will do nicely"Voldermont commented as he put a pale thin hand   
on her shoulder which caused her to flintch at his touch.  
  
"Are you scared girl?"Voldermont simply said.  
  
The girl just nodded, she was trying to back away but the ropes the followers   
held was not letting her.  
  
"W..Wh..What do you want with me?"she got the courage to say.  
  
"You my dear will be attending Hogwarts school as a transfer student and I   
can not tell you the rest"Voldermont replied as his finger pointed to her   
wrist, a bracellet appeared.  
  
She looked at the bracellet as her eyes glowed red, Voldermont had appeared   
inside of the girl and taking her form.  
  
The bracellet glowed again as Voldermont dissappeared from the girls body.  
  
Her blue eyes crossed with confusion, as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Now girl whats your name?"Voldermont asked  
  
"I..Its Raven..Raven ShatterTears"she said whimpishly.  
  
  
  
1.Raven Girl  
  
It was the first day of the beginning of the school year and its Harry's 5th   
year. Harry,Ron, and Hermione were already sitting at their Gryffindor table.  
  
It was time for the new students to be sorted, Harry gazed over to the   
Ravenclaw table to take a glance at Cho Chang.  
  
Cho Chang snobbishly did not look at him, ever since last year the two have   
been quite distant with eachother.  
  
Ginny Weasely sat next to Collin Creevey, she just seemed to gaze at Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagall was reading names off the list for the first years to   
step up to get placed into their houses.  
  
"Wendy Fisher"she said  
  
"So Harry, is she not speaking to you ever again?"Ron said as he traced   
Harry's eye sight to Cho Chang.  
  
Harry let a sigh as he shook his head yes "Seems so.."he added.  
  
Hermione was busy reading Hogwarts For History to even bother with this   
conversation.  
  
"I am happy to say we have a transfer student from Beaubaxtons" said   
McGonagall.  
  
This catched Harry,Hermione, and Ron's eyes they all looked up at the sorting   
spot.  
  
"Raven ShatterTears"McGonagall said  
  
A raven color black hair waist length also kinda skinny and 5th year pale   
girl walked up to the stool she sat down as the hat was placed on her head,   
the un-thinkable spot she was placed at.  
  
-You better throw me in Slyterins you bloody hat or you will have it-she said   
in her mind  
  
-Ah so you want to be in Slyterins..well I think you should be in....-the hat   
said  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"the hat yelled out.  
  
Raven's eyes narrow -Lord Voldermont..wanted me in Slytherin but what am I to   
do-she thought as she stood up walking towards Gryffindor table and taking a   
seat next to Ron.  
  
"Nice to have you aboard"Percy said as the headboy he was.  
  
Raven just nearly grunted as she looked at Harry Potter -So thats the boy who   
lived-she thought but her thoughts were soon interuppted.  
  
"Let the feast begin!"Dumbledore said.  
  
Lots of food appeared on the table, Hermione glanced towards Raven.  
  
"Hello I'm Hermione Granger"she said as she held out her hand.  
  
"I suppose you already know me"Raven said as a grin placed on her face, she   
went to shake Hermione's hand but the bracellet on her left hand made a   
extreme hot flash of pain in her so she backed her hand away.  
  
Harry looked at her "Are you okay?"he asked.  
  
"Yes..Potter"Raven said as she grabbed her fork and picked up food with it.  
  
Harry became confused he knew very well he did not give her, his name.  
  
Ron looked at Raven "Oh yes the names Ron Weasely"the red head boy said.  
  
"Pleasure"Raven nearly said as she put a carrot into her mouth.  
  
She looked towards the Slytherin table to get a look, her eyes met with a   
silver-blonde pale boy talking to his fellow Slytherins.  
  
-That..face it looks so like some one I've seen-she thought but was   
interupted by Hermione.  
  
"Raven, would you like me to show you around?"she asked meekly.  
  
"Yes"Raven replied.  
  
"Oh..why were you just looking at Ferret?"asked Ron as he noticed Raven's   
trance.  
  
"Ferret?"she asked  
  
"Draco Malfoy..he is such a stupid git"Hermione said  
  
-So thats it..Lucious Malfoy's son he looks just like him..-Raven thought as   
she notice Hermione stand.  
  
"Come on I'll show you around"Hermione said with a smile and held a book   
under her arm.  
  
Raven stood, she noted not to look at Draco anymore since apparenlty they did   
not like him much.  
  
She followed Hermione out towards the Gryffindor tower but a picture was   
blocking the way.  
  
"Oh drats I forgot to ask Percy for the new password"Hermione said.  
  
Raven just glanced up at the fat lady picture, her blue eyes narrowed.  
  
But at there luck Percy was walking by, Hermione turned on her heels to go to   
him.  
  
"Um Percy, whats the new Password?"Hermione asked  
  
Percy whispered into Hermione's ear "Lemon Drops".  
  
Hermione nodded as she walked infront of the fat lady picture.  
  
"Password"the fat lady said.  
  
"Lemon Drops"she said so only the picture,her, and Raven could hear.   
  
The picture swinged open and allowing them to get into the Gryffindor Common   
room.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor Common Room"said Hermione as she pointed to the couch   
and a fire place near it.  
  
"Also to this dorm area is the girls were we sleep"she pointed at "The other   
side is were the boys sleep"she added.  
  
"Well I think thats all I need, I want to un-pack and I figure I shall be   
going to Potions first"Raven said.  
  
"Yes you have the same classes as me,Harry, and Ron's"she added.  
  
Hermione then turn on her heel and walked away out of the Gryffindor Common   
room.  
  
Raven walked into the girls dorminty, her stuff was already at a bed. She   
then notice sqwauking coming from her bird cage.  
  
She let out her pet Raven, the black bird had blood red beedy eyes. It soared   
out of the cage and landed on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"Phobeus"Raven said as she patted its head.  
  
She sat on the bed as she took out a little book from her suitcase and   
flipped through it.  
  
The title said..  
  
The Arts Of Dark Magic  
  
by: A.T  
  
Raven skimmed the pages taking word after word but then threw the book   
because she was already bored with it.  
  
Then took out another book "Tolkien Lord of the Rings..ah..better then   
reading magic books"she giggled.  
  
"Hmm..funny just me or did it get dark here?"she said to Phobeus as it was   
true there was no light at all in the dorminty.  
  
The Dorm's door was locked so nobody could come in, a figure appeared in a   
mirror.  
  
"Silly girl, this is not a game"the figure said  
  
Raven looked up to see Lucious Malfoy and he had a disgruntful face.  
  
"You shall try to make friends with my son, I do think you know him"Lucious   
added "I want you to pressue him into getting the dark mark do you understand   
girl?"he said rather sharply.  
  
Raven just nodded with a slight fear which grown into her.  
  
"Well do not be late for potions"Lucious added as the lights came back on and   
the door was released from the lock.  
  
Raven quickly sighed as she just sat there on her bed with the Lord of the   
rings book still open to chapter 3.  
  
Hermione soon entered the dorm room.  
  
"Come on Raven, its potions for both of us"Hermione said taking Raven by the   
arm pulling her up.  
  
Phobeus sqwuaked and landed on the bedpost just having his claws wrapped   
around the bar, Raven followed Hermione out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Raven noticed she was going into the dungeons, she glanced around at her   
potion class.  
  
It was Gryffindors and Slytherins combined classes, she saw Draco Malfoy   
again.  
  
-flash back-  
  
"You shall try to make friends with my son, I do think you know him"Lucious   
added "I want you to pressue him into getting the dark mark do you understand   
girl?"he said rather sharply.  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
Raven remembered quite well, she took a seat behind the dream team. She sat   
next to a boy named Seamus Finnigan.  
  
The door then soon flew open as the dark greasy black hair professor walked   
into the front,his eyes narrowing at the spot Harry sits.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts and today I'm gonna teach you how to make   
bewitching magic"he said.  
  
"Potter may I ask what are you doing?"Snape said as Harry looked up from   
writing a note.  
  
"N..nothing"Harry said trying to hide the letter he is writing.  
  
"Mr.Potter please hand me that letter"Snape said as he held out his hand for   
Harry's letter.  
  
Harry took his letter with a low grunt noise coming from his mouth as he   
walked up to Snape and handing his letter.  
  
"So lets see what coulden't wait Mr.Potter"Professor Snape said mockly.  
  
Snape opened the letter and opened his mouth to read it out loudly.  
  
Dear Cho Chang,  
  
Look I'm sorry, but please don't try to avoid me whenever I walk near you.   
I'm sorry about Cedric but I coulden't do anything. So Cho please forgive   
me..and owl me back..  
  
  
Love  
  
Harry  
  
All the Slytherins started to laugh, as Harry sat down red in the face.  
  
"Well 25 points will be taking from Gryffindor do to Harry disrupting the   
class"Snape said coldy with a grin on his face as he whiped out his feather   
pen.  
  
Harry looked back to see Draco with a sly grin on his face and also laughing.  
  
Raven was quite amused by this, she did not know a teacher could be unfair   
sometimes.  
  
As potions ended it was next for Defense Against Dark Arts class. Raven took   
a seat next to Hermione, she had herd many things about DADA being cursed.  
  
Professor Moody was teaching them how to protect themselves from WereWolves.  
  
Next class was at the Greenhouse for Herbology, then Cares for Creatures with   
Hagrid.  
  
Raven liked Cares for Creatures very much, once again Slytherin and   
Gryffindor were togather.  
  
"Alrigh' class today were gonna learn 'bout Pheonixs"Hagrid said as he held a   
cage with a beautiful bird inside of it, its feathers long and beautiful.  
  
"Oh look the old dumb offe is teaching us pheonix today"Malfoy said not even   
letting Hagrid speak.  
  
Hagrid always did not like Malfoy that much but blocked Malfoy's talking   
anyways.  
  
Raven was enchanted with this sorta kind of bird, the bird's feathers were   
very beautiful. She walked towards the cage since Hagrid was letting anyone   
try to get the bird to fly out and on to their shoulders.  
  
Raven stood at the cage, it was open and the bird's emerald eyes gleamed at   
her. It let out a sqwauk as it flew out of the cage landing on her shoulder.  
  
"Bravo 'yah got the pheonix to come out and 'and on 'ur shoulder"Hagrid said.  
  
Raven nearly ignored Hagrid and petted the bird's head, she then let it fly   
back into its cage.  
  
She took her seat as Draco narrowed his gray eyes at her, as Hagrid was not   
looking he had his back turned to them.  
  
Draco got up walking towards Raven "You think your speciale don't you?"Malfoy   
said as he gleamed down at her.  
  
"No Malfoy I diden't"she said back as she took out a book to read and ignore   
him.  
  
He growled, he hated to be ignored when he was fighting with someone so he   
took her book.  
  
"Whats this?"he said flipping through pages.  
  
"None of your bloody business"Raven said taking her book back into her   
possesion.  
  
Harry got wind of this conversation and stood up to be hero like usuall.  
  
"Malfoy what do you want?"he asked as Draco grinned.  
  
"Potter I do think this is none of your concern"Draco said as Raven looked up.  
  
"Your right because I can handle this on my own but thanks Harry"Raven said.  
  
"Really a bitch like you can handle big bad Malfoy like me?"Draco said as he   
laughed.  
  
Raven just snapped and slapped him on the right side of his face.  
  
"Don't you ever call me a bitch again you bloody git!"she yelled.  
  
Hagrid herd Malfoy first but also herd Raven second word.  
  
"Malfoy and Ms.ShatterTears, I'm sorry but I'm gonna 'ave 'ta give 'ya guys   
detention"Hagrid said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
Next Time For Chapter 2.  
  
2.Forbidden Forest Detention...  
  
Raven's first detention and not to mention on her first day at Hogwarts.   
She will be going into the Forbidden Forest with Draco Malfoy. Lucious Malfoy   
has great plans for Raven ShatterTears to do. Also can she keep will power   
over Voldermont coming out and taking over her body....well you will just   
have to wait till the next chapter comes out!  
  
  
A/N: So how did you guys like it so far? Well as soon as you review I'll 


End file.
